


I Did Not See That Coming

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Zuko does anything to protect his Uncle, Blackmail, Cause Long Feng is a weirdo, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Long Feng/Zuko, Long Feng is a creep, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, nothing happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko is captured by Long Feng. Long Feng threatens Uncle. Zuko protects his Uncle. Zuko will do anything to keep his Uncle safe.Day 17 Whumptober theme: I did not see that comingPrompts: blackmail, dirty secret, wrongfully accused
Relationships: Dai Li & Zuko, Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Long Feng & Zuko
Series: Whumptober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	I Did Not See That Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is like horrible and not the best. I didn’t know what to write. Kinda went to Long Feng and dialed up the creepiness to blackmail. Cause Zuko will protect his Uncle.
> 
> I end it where I do cause nope! Not doing anymore!

Zuko sat across from Long Feng, hatred boiling in his veins. He wanted to reach across and punch that smirk off his face. If it wasn’t for the chains holding his hands, he probably would have attacked Long Feng already.

“It’s simple really Prince Zuko. Your Uncle is the Dragon of the West who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days. Now he’s here. It would be a shame if he was discovered by the Council of Five. While the Dai Li remind people there’s no war in Ba Sing Se, the generals fought in the war. They fought against your Uncle. No doubt they would be delighted to have him. Do you know what they would do to him?”

Zuko looked away. He knew. He didn’t want to answer Long Feng, but he knew.

“They would crush his hands.” Long Feng grabbed Zuko’s hands, squeezing them. “He would go on trial and found guilty. He would be paraded around the city as a prisoner. He would be tortured for information.”

“Stop it!” Zuko hissed. He didn’t know if it was for what Long Feng was saying or for squeezing his hands too tight. “Just stop it!”

“Maybe he’ll give something away. Maybe he’ll protect you. When he knows it’s your fault he’s been captured, he probably won’t. Then, of course, comes his execution. His very public execution. I’ll make sure you have a front row seat.”

“You’re sick!”

“You can prevent all that. Just do everything I say. Tell me everything I want to know. Teach my Dai Li to fight a firebender.” Long Feng grabbed Zuko’s chin and forced Zuko to look at Long Feng. “Entertain me.”

“How do you know I won’t leave here and convince my Uncle to run away?”

“You could. You won’t. I have Dai Li guarding his tea shop and your apartment. Unless you leave with me, they have orders to destroy the shop and take your Uncle. Dai Li agents will be watching you. If you attempt to leave, they’re encase you in earth as you watch your Uncle be buried alive over and over again. They won’t kill him but you’ll think he’s going to die each time they do this.”

Zuko looked at his hands. Uncle couldn’t have his hands crushed. Zuko couldn’t live with himself if that happened. If Uncle was tortured. If Uncle was killed. Zuko could stop it. No, it wouldn’t be pleasant. He would hate every minute of it. That was how it was back home. Doing something for the benefit of others. Doing something he didn’t want to because it was his fault there was a problem.

“What am I supposed to tell my Uncle? I have to leave the tea shop during my shift to work for Dai Li? I don’t think he’ll understand.”

“No my boy. You’ll tell your Uncle you no longer work for him. You work for me. You won’t work for him, stay with him, or see him.”

“Where am I supposed to stay?”

Long Feng caressed Zuko’s check. “You would stay with me of course. I did say I wanted you to entertain me.”

Zuko felt sick at the implications. He didn’t think Long Feng meant  _ that _ . It was for Uncle. He could do it for Uncle. _He_ _could_. “You’re sick.” He snarled.

“Perhaps. But you’re going to do it, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Zuko whispered. “I’ll do it. Leave my Uncle alone and I’ll do what you ask.”

“Good. Before we tell your Uncle that you won’t be working for him, let’s have some fun.”

Zuko hated the man. He wanted nothing more to hurt him. He couldn’t. And it made everything worse.


End file.
